Gourd Drabbles
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles that shows the everyday life of our favorite Kazekage as he deals with various challenges in the forms of friends, family, love, and tedium. {GaaSaku}
1. Chapter 1: Gate

**: GOURD DRABBLES :**

Chapter One: Gate

* * *

"Naruto." I said with a grave air of seriousness. I stared at my gate with barely repressed rage. A matter of such utmost importance deserved no less, after all.

"Yes?" He answered innocently, twiddling his thumbs as he avoided my gaze.

"...I am going to give you exactly sixty seconds to explain just what happened to my gate." I informed generously, staring up at the grand entrance of Suna... Not that it was particularly grand anymore. Spray paint of various colors marred its once beautiful surface, diminishing its former glory to a state of mockery. This was utter blasphemy. I decided then and there that I would induct this law as treason when I got back to my office.

Turning to face my friend for further questioning, I was stopped by a flesh-colored blob that caught my attention. I squinted at one shape in particular, and slowly turned my head to the side in a ninety-degree angle in order to get a better view... My eyes narrowed dangerously. If that was a certain unmentionable, rather pilose body part on _my _gate, Naruto was going to have hell to pay.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't know what happened, dattebayo!" He insisted, like anyone else in a fifty-kilometer radius was even capable of such vandalism.

"Fifty-two seconds." I supplied without looking over.

"But Gaara-"

"Fourty-eight seconds."

"Okay, okay! But it wasn't me, I swear!" He pleaded. I turned to him wordlessly and glared hard, hoping to intimidate him... By the look of utter horror on the blonde's face, I knew I had succeeded. It seemed I still could manage _that _look, which made even the greatest man nearly piss himself and fall to his knees at my feet begging for mercy. I repressed a smirk and continued with the visual daggers in an attempt to get my friend talking; this was no laughing matter. No, this was _my _gate, and whoever dared to vandalize _my_ gate was going to clean off every drop of spray paint with a single tooth brush; I would see to it personally.

"Tick, tock, Naruto. The sooner you speak up, the sooner I'll let you off the hook." That was a lie, of course. But he didn't have to know that.

"It was just a dare! I didn't think she'd actually do it!" Naruto claimed, raising his hands up in defense.

"Naruto. I will ask you one more time... What happened to my gate?" I gritted out, unable to keep my eyes off the paintings. Dark purple polka dots were placed randomly about the door, with vibrant splashes of red thrown haphazardly around. Green faces stuck their tongues out and gave particularly rude hand gestures to the onlookers, who gasped in shock before whispering amongst themselves, much to my dismay. A bright yellow... _Something..._ Was painted in the center. But what drew the most attention was the picture at the bottom, done in brown paint, which looked suspiciously like a large, steaming pile of-

"It was..."

"Twenty-four seconds."

"Well, you see..."

"Five seconds."

"WHAT?!"

"Three seconds."

"IT WAS SAKURA-CHAN!" He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth as if to take the words back, his eyes wide at his own outburst, but what's said is said. I stared at him blankly for a moment, waiting for... Well, waiting for what I wasn't sure, but I was waiting nonetheless. For a punch-line, perhaps? When a few seconds of dead silence passed by, I felt my eyes widen in shock before narrowing in doubt.

"You expect me to believe that _Haruno __Sakura_ did _this_?" I asked in disbelief, motioning towards the offensive mural on my gate. There was just no way that the reserved, by-the-book, Leaf medic-nin would do something so... Stupid.

"I told her that she didn't know how to have fun, that she was just a killjoy, and we got in a heated debate over it... So I dared her to vandalize the gates, just like I used to back at home when I was a kid. But I didn't say to paint all _these _things... Heh. Looks like Sakura-chan has a great imagination, eh?" He grinned like a proud teacher, crossing his arms over his chest smugly. I stared at him dubiously, reality still not registering. Haruno Sakura. Medic-nin. Reserved, quiet, conventional. I was in an extreme state of doubt when I realized a valid point I had overlooked before... She was a teammate of _Naruto's_.

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed. I mean, look at the size of that dic-" Grainy fingers gripped his ankles and pulled him down until only his head stuck out of the sand, his body fully encased underground. I decided Naruto would take much of the blame for this one. After all, if he hadn't made the ridiculous dare to begin with, none of this would have happened... But that didn't mean that Sakura was completely off the hook either. I scanned the crowd for a familiar kunoichi when a spot of pink flashed quickly out of my peripheral vision.

"Hey, you bastard! Let me out right now, dattebayo-" The sand conveniently stuffed itself inside Naruto's mouth by my subconscious will, successfully putting an end to his foul-mouthed rants as I focused on finding the pink-haired kunoichi. It was time for my gates to be cleaned spotless by hand- via tooth brush...

Naruto's toothbrush, that is.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Let the drabbles begin! I've been wanting to write a series of drabbles for a long time now. It's something to do when I'm bored and it'll help build my creativity writing about random subjects. Each chapter will be 1,000 words or less and the chapter name will be the subject of the chapter.

I hope you like it! Review? Pretty please, with a Kazekage on top? ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Books

**: GOURD DRABBLES :**

Chapter Two: Books

* * *

There was something shady going on in my village, I just knew it. Something with insidious intent, barely suppressed beneath the deceptive subterfuge of casual daytime. The others didn't seem to notice, or perhaps they did but remained mute on the topic... No. On second thought, my villagers were well aware of the epidemic sweeping our nation.

It began as an innocent curiosity, a way to pass time or a thing to do within the privacy of your own home, usually at night, but later evolved into an uncontrollable habit, which in turn became an obsession that overrode most other responsibilities like a base instinct. It tempted people with sweet promises and secrets, tainting the morals of the beholder. If you walked down the streets of Suna, you could easily observe its influence from the the mild blushes on their faces, the hushed whispers and the giggles hidden behind hands.

It was those damned books.

Looking back to a few months ago, one could say it started as an elaborate plot. A scheme to ensnare my people and distract them from their duties... Perhaps it would be presumptuous of me to say this, but I would even go as far to consider it an invasion. A seemingly innocent reading addiction turned rancid, for the content of such material was anything but _innocent_. Back before I realized the gravity of the situation I had put the issue aside, considering it something that could wait to be addressed another time if at all.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Sunans, both shinobi and civilian, prided themselves on being passionate, yet controlled, people. But really... This was too much. Their control was wavering; this would be their downfall. _Our_ downfall. To make matters all that much worse, I couldn't find the source of these horrid things. I was not aware that Suna had some kind of a black market going, but that was the only other explanation I could come up with. Someone was importing these _books_ right under my nose without me noticing; it was a personal affront to my leadership.

I was pleased to learn that Sakura was very much on my side regarding this situation. It seemed Konoha had once been in a similar situation, though she admitted it was worse here, much to my chagrin. I wondered what I would do to get rid of these things. I was rather against book burning but this... This would be an exception.

With these thoughts in mind, I found myself at the one place I could think of that held the answers to my problem.

"Kankurō." He jumped at the sudden sound of my voice before whirling around to face me.

"Gaara, you scared the hell out of me!" My brother claimed in exaggeration. I merely scrutinized him, my gaze never wavering. If he remained collected, then I had nothing to worry about. But if he grew nervous... Then he knew something.

"Er... So, what's up?" He asked, taking a seat on a lone cardboard box on his office floor. I remained standing, my arms crossed loosely over my chest.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on a rather dark matter for me." I replied vaguely. He cocked a brow at me in question.

Time to be blunt.

"The books."

"The... Books?" Kankurō repeated in confusion, but I didn't miss the flicker of unease in his eyes.

"Yes, the _books_." I emphasized. He tipped his head to the side in thought.

"You mean the _Icha Icha's_?" I resisted the urge to sneer and gave a single nod in affirmation, walking over to the bookcase in the corner of the room. The air grew silent as I scanned the titles on the shelf, my fingers brushing lightly over the spines. I turned my head to regard him over my shoulder.

"Do you know anything about these books?" I asked nonchalantly, though my eyes were firmly trained on his form.

"_Me?_ Of course not! I wouldn't read those things in a million years! They're obscene, there's no humor, the plot is _completely_ unoriginal, and..." He trailed off before stopping himself, pressing his lips in a firm line. I raised my brows at him expectantly.

"Are they?" I questioned, as if I genuinely wished to know the answer. He looked away and shifted uncomfortably, the cardboard box creaking slightly under his weight. _The cardboard box..._ My eyes narrowed suspiciously; Kankurō swallowed tightly.

"What's in the box?" I asked quietly, walking over until I towered over his sitting form. The briefest expression of alarm crossed his features before he gave me a look of confusion. I really hoped he didn't expect me to believe his facade; such a thing would be a personal affront to my intelligence.

"B-box? What box?" He stammered in an effort to stall for time and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Get up, Kankurō."

"I'm really tired of standing, actually. I've had a long day-"

"Now."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do in my own office-"

"Your Kazekage_ orders_ you to step away from the box!" I snapped in barely repressed irritation, and Kankurō jumped off almost immediately. I would have smirked at his terrified expression if there wasn't a more important issue at hand. I knelt down and pried the cardboard open to reveal dozens upon dozens of those dreaded books, the neon colored covers shining vaingloriously.

"They're not that bad, Gaara! Really! You wouldn't imagine how in demand these books are! They sell at a great price and importing has never been better," Kankurō insisted, firing off his readied excuses. "It's a great boost for the economy." He concluded. I stared at him dubiously, wondering if he really expected me to believe all of this.

"Look, it's a hot commodity right now, that's all. It'll die down soon. Besides, they really aren't as bad as you think they are. They're actually pretty great." I snorted at that.

"Oh, I'm sure-"

"Have you ever tried reading one?" Kankurō inquired with an air of accusation. I glared but remained silent. "I'll take that as a no. Here," dipping his hand into the box, he retrieved one of the books before tossing it at me. I caught it instinctively, my reflexes kicking in, and held it out with a thumb and forefinger.

The glossy cover was bright red with the words _Icha Icha Scorching!_ emblazoned across the front in bold, black cursive letters. The dark silhouette of a stereotypically muscular male and curvy female embraced one another intimately, their lips a mere hairsbreadth from each others, and a bright sun shined in the background. Upon closer inspection I noticed a subtitle that read: _desert prince, defiant virgin_. I tried to keep my expression unfazed but I could feel the heat flushing across the back of my neck regardless. There was something about this book in particular that was entirely too close for comfort...

"I am _not_ reading this... This horrid _thing_." I insisted, about to throw it in the trash bin beside me when Kankurō stopped me with a click of his tongue.

"I never knew the Kazekage was so quick to judge." He commented offhandedly, inspecting his nails. I glared, my grasp crinkling the pages, but he pretended not to notice. I felt my ego rising up to the challenge he provided, refusing to back down.

"_Fine_." I hissed with venom. I would read one chapter, only the first, and then be done with it. I ignored Kankurō's victorious smirk as I flipped the cover open, skimming the prologue.

The main character was a rugged man who was the leader of a group of desert-dwelling people. One night after a day of taxing travel through the wind and heat, he kept watch over the camp. In the dead of night, underneath the pale moonlight, a spy infiltrated the camp- a spy that turned out to be a delicate but fiery female from a rival village... That lived in the forest amongst the trees.

I swallowed silently, wondering if the room seemed to raise a few degrees in temperature. Coincidence, I told myself, it was mere coincidence.

The next scene carried out there in the moonlit desert setting I will not disclose, though my hands trembled slightly as I read and I could swear my entire face was a humiliating shade of crimson. I wondered briefly if it was possible to wash sand, but disregarded the thought as I read on. For some inexplicable reason, I could not tear my eyes away from the words...

"Gaara-kun?" I felt my breath die in my throat at the sound of that voice. I slowly looked up from behind the book to observe the shocked look on Sakura's face as she stood in the doorway, staring back at me unabashedly with her jaw dropped. I saw her gaze flick towards the red cover I held, her face taking on the same hue as she read the insinuatingly risque subtitle.

"..."

"Not you too!" She groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead before leaving without another word. Kankurō held his sides as he laughed and I silenced him with a glare. It didn't work, much to my dismay. He only laughed harder at my murderous expression.

"This is all _your_ fault." I snapped as I stormed out of the room, subtly tucking the book into my coat pocket on my way out.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Sorry for the wait! I went over my 1,000 word limit, so hopefully that makes up for it somewhat. I probably won't upload this story as regularly as my other stories, considering this is only drabbles. I hope you enjoy! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Piano

**: GOURD DRABBLES :**

Chapter Three: Piano

* * *

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Pause. Rustle... _Scratch, scratch, scratch..._

I slightly cringed at the sound of my pen scraping against the paper. Was it always so loud when I wrote? Setting the paper aside in a pile of finished documents I reached over to grab a new one, the blank sheet rustling so loudly that it was almost painful in the quiet stillness of the room. The noise was beginning to get on my nerves, in my head... Under my very skin.

_Tick, tock... Tick, tock... Tick..._

I glanced over at the small clock perched on my desk, which read 4:45 AM. My head was practically throbbing, pounding and pulsating like a second heart beat. With a wary sigh, I ground the heels of my hands into my aching eyes in hopes of relieving at least a small fraction the stress there.

It was early in the morning, earlier than I usually started working, but I hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. Despite the fact that I was now capable of the nightly routine, I still hadn't grown accustom to it. I could sleep, that much was hardly a problem after all the years of insomnia, but it was the falling asleep part that I had trouble with. I was told that I only needed to lie down and that instinct would do the rest for me; that I only had to close my eyes and let my tiredness overcome me. But despite my exhaustion, I could not fall asleep. It was as if my own body was fighting against it rather than submitting. It was for this reason that I rarely, if ever, went to sleep without the help of various sleeping medications. This, in turn, caused excruciating migraines, dizziness, disorientation, irritation, and, ironically enough, _drowsiness_, upon waking.

The whole situation was simply maddening, to say the least. I rubbed my temples in an effort to rid myself of the pain to no avail. I hadn't taken the sedatives the previous night, refusing to fall under the myriad of symptoms that came along with it, and so I had spent the entire night trying- and failing- to fall asleep naturally. I had grown restless around four in the morning and decided to get an early start on work for the day, throwing off the covers with a little more force than what was probably necessary.

It had been forty five minutes since then, and though I couldn't find that elusive sleep, I wasn't able to focus on the paperwork in front of me either. I reread the same line over and over with no success of getting any real work done, much to my frustration. My concentration was simply absent. Running my hands through my hair, I repressed a groan and gritted my teeth. I had once thought that insomnia was hell, but this was much worse.

Dutifully, I returned to the paperwork in front of me with a shake of my head.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Pause. Rustle...

I clenched my jaw tighter, taking a deep breath through my nose in order to calm myself.

_Tick, tock... Tick, tock... Tick..._

I involuntarily tightened the grip on my pen, my body growing tenser by the second. My temper was slowly rising to dangerous levels and no matter how many deep breaths I took, it didn't seem to work. The incessant clock kept ticking, mocking me. I was supposed to be asleep right now, not working. But of course I wasn't allowed that luxury.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Pause. Rustle...

The moment I felt the pen snap between my fingers, my hand whipped to the side and threw it into the wall with practiced accuracy, where it imbedded itself at a 90 degree angle tip first. Ink beaded from the crack in the middle, the black oily substance dripping down the wall before collecting in a puddle onto the floor. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to calm my erratic heart beat, taking more supposedly "calming" deep breaths. It was time to take a break, I decided, and I resisted the urge to punch the wall as I opened the door to my office and walked out.

The second I stepped into the dark hallway, I heard it; I stilled at the new noise that made itself known. Tinkling notes filled the corridor, a slow, simple tune echoing. A few swift baritone notes started it, climbing up the scale and continuing in a higher treble clef. It was a sweet yet melancholy melodious chorus of seemingly never repeated notes, flowing through the rest of the building. It was the piano, I realized in slight surprise; someone was playing the piano. It occurred to me that no one in our family knew how to play it. None of us had bothered to learn and instead focused on training. The only person that had ever played it, or so I had been told, was our mother; the only reason we kept it in the first place.

My newly found curiosity made me forget my previous irritation as I wandered quietly through the hall, careful as to not disturb. The music grew louder, though it was still as soft as a feather, and I stopped once it reached its peak. The door was the only thing separating us now. I grasped the knob with care, gently turning it and pushing it open...

The first thing that caught my immediate attention was the sunrise, a red orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun through the open window- but that didn't hold my attention for long. Instead of marveling at the dawn of a new day, I was entranced with the pink haired girl sitting at the piano, her elegant fingers dancing over the keys in a soft yet loving lullaby. Her back was to me so she didn't notice my presence, and I couldn't help but take advantage of this. I utilized her unawareness and basked in it all- the sight, the sounds, everything. The notes were demure yet confident, a stark contrast to the roughness of traditional Sunan music, and I found that I rather liked it. The melody was sad yet strangely happy all at once, like nothing I had ever heard, and I felt as though I could be content with just listening to it forever.

I don't know how long I stood there, simply listening, simply staring.

With a small smile tugging at my lips, I left the room before she noticed she had an audience.

Walking back to my office, I was fully intending to get back to work now that my headache and previous disgruntled mood had gone. I went to pull the door shut when I thought twice, instead leaving it open- that way, I could still listen. I could hear the song from the hallway, the noise like sweet, saccharine chimes through the open door. Sitting back in my chair for what I thought would be the rest of the day I leaned back with my fingers laced together, resting on my abdomen, simply to listen. My head rested back on the cool leather.

The music came slowly, rather coaxing like a call-note, or like a long soft message, half command. To me it was like a purely feminine voice- her voice- as a dove's when she calls: a pure feminine voice, not only calling, but telling me something... Soothing my soul to sleep.

I lapsed into a peaceful black, my eyes shutting of their own accord as sleep overcame me at long last.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

The last two chapters were more humorous, but I like to think this one has more romance to it. As of right now, and it was hinted in the last chapter, Gaara's feelings are unrequited and no one knows. Even himself. Well, I like to think Kankurō and Temari know and secretly cheer him on. ;P

The song Sakura is playing on piano is from the original soundtrack. It's Gaara's childhood song. If you'd like to listen to it, here's a link! Just remove the spaces: https [colon] / / www. you tube [dot com slash] watch?v=I8TQGesnS6g

...

Writing out that link was a bitch. That just took me like six minutes, no joke. So listen to it! xP You'll recognize it from the show anyway. It's very pretty, and slightly sad.


	4. Chapter 4: Restaurant

**: GOURD DRABBLES :**

Chapter Four: Restaurant

* * *

"Let's take a break already!" Kankurō complained out loud as we made our way back to Suna from Konoha. We had been traveling since daybreak, me, Temari, Kankurō, and Sakura, and my siblings had been bickering all the way, much to my growing irritation. "We've been traveling for hours!"

"Maybe we should take a little break..." Sakura suggested amiably before Temari could explode - or myself, for that matter - and she pointed to a small restaurant on the dirt road up ahead. My sister contemplated this for a moment, her lips pinched in a firm line, before she relented.

"Fine... But make it quick, Kankurō! We've already wasted enough time!" Temari snapped at our brother. He grinned nonetheless and we wandered into the small eating establishment without further comment. I sighed quietly to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose.

The place was quite run down, the yellowing wall paper peeled in areas and the floor was simply dirt. There were only a few tables and privacy was not a luxury, so we chose a booth in the corner to sit at. I slid in to the window seat and Sakura sat next to me on the outside; Temari crawled into the window seat across from me and Kankurō plopped down next to her - a rather brave move on his part, I noted - and across from Sakura.

"What do you want?" A scrubby woman - who I could only assume was our waitress - asked, glaring at everything and everyone.

"I'll have water, please." Sakura said respectfully, her sickeningly sweet - and equally fake - smile plastered on her fair features in an attempt to soften the woman up. It didn't work, much to Sakura's chagrin, and she huffed under her breath to herself.

"Same." I replied, not even bothering to look up at the woman. Instead I remained silent, my amused eyes following the fat cockroach that skidded across the table toward my oblivious older sister.

"Eeeek!" Temari squealed when the creepy-crawly insect came in contact with her hand, which had been resting on the counter top. She shut her eyes tightly and whacked at the bug until it was gone, and I flinched when something suddenly flew at my face. She slowly creaked her eyes open and - with a gasp - discovered where the bug had found it's new home - on _my_ face. My nose wrinkled as the stray insect limbs tickled my nostrils, the antennae prickling my skin as I found myself looking into tiny blank, black eyes. Temari burst out laughing and I cut off her a low growl. She then giggled nervously while I glared at her; I then proceeded to flick off the offending insect ever so calmly.

"I-I'll have lemonade!" Temari stuttered to the waitress, who did not seem amused by the scene. Temari's eyes looked at everything except me, avoiding my visual daggers. She still had that deer-caught-in-the-head-lights expression on her face, much to my satisfaction.

"I'll have goma dango and some green tea ramune!" Kankurō announced gleefully. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and I repressed a sigh.

"What? A ninja needs his energy. You should be doing the same, you'd be a lot stronger. Women and their diets..." He grumbled, and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not on a damn diet! I'm just naturally small..." She hissed, her face growing red from either anger or embarrassment - probably both. Sakura bestowed her own vicious glare on him which was, in all actuality, quite powerful. After all, she had learned from the best - the master of glares, or so I've heard people call me, was sitting right beside her, glowering at my older sister. Kankurō gulped next to his equally antsy - cockroachy? - sister.

The waitress left without another word to retrieve our order, only to come back after a few minutes.

"That was pretty fast. Not very busy around here, eh?" Kankurō remarked in an attempt to clear the tension, peering around the empty room. The woman looked like she wanted to spit on him, but she resisted the urge and left instead. We sat quietly at the table while Kankurō munched on his dango, Temari occasionally sipping at her beverage while I blatantly ignored mine. Sakura seemed to be thinking of ways to get back at Kankurō for his earlier statement.

"Hey, Sakura..." He started, a perverted gleam in his eyes. I resisted the urge to sigh at his insinuative tone of voice - why he thought it sounded even remotely alluring to any female was beyond me. Sakura looked up at him reluctantly with obvious disdain. Then she thought better, apparently, and decided to use this to her advantage.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, giving him her full attention. I frowned and watched the scene unfold.

"How'd you like to have my kunai in your shuriken?" He wiggled his eye brows at her with a grin, and I stared at him incredulously while Sakura struggled in an attempt to remain unaffected. Was there saké in the ramune?! It took nearly all of my will power to not punch him upside the head. Where the hell had he come up with such a depraved pick-up line?

"K-Kankurō... I'm sorry, but I don't think your kunai would_ fit_ in my shuriken..." She looked up at him through her lashes with a pretty pink blush to her cheeks, and bit down lightly on her bottom lip; my jaw nearly dropped at this. She wasn't lying - there was no way a kunai would fit in the center of a shuriken, technically - but my stupid older brother swallowed her act nonetheless. She had him - hook, line, and sinker... And I was far from amused.

"Ehehehehe...!" An ecstatic giggle burst from him before he passed out, blood profusely gushing out his nose. He slipped into unconsciousness with a perverted grin plastered on his face. Apparently her act was too much for his brain to take in all at once.

Unfortunately, Temari had taken a huge swig of her lemonade right when Sakura had played her little trick. It had shocked her just as it had shocked me. Temari spat out her mouthful at the scene and the yellow, sticky fluid sprayed clear across the table... All over myself.

My irritation had bubbled over in that moment, the day's little annoyances and toils catching up with me, and my jaw was painfully clenched. I remained carefully motionless while mustering up the most viscous glare I could, specially for her. Temari's face seemed to be stuck in a silent scream, and in my anger I could have _sworn_ that I had felt Shukaku's fleeting presence, despite the fact that he was long gone.

Sakura sighed before picking up her glass of water to tip the contents over Kankurō's head, waking him up with a jolt. Some things never change.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

A big thanks to **andy104** for leaving the first review! Since this is a series of drabbles I don't really mind the lack of reviews - I'd be a lot more concerned if it was a story I was committed to that had no reviews - but that doesn't mean I'm not encouraging them! I love reviews just as much as the next author out there, so if you dropped some words in the little box below then I'd really appreciate it. ;)


End file.
